


We Bare Bears Movie: Scene Change

by HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Scene Change, a fix it thing I guess, also secondary characters make more appearances yay, an alternate universe if you will, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21/pseuds/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21
Summary: A scene change and everything after.
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own We Bare Bears, Daniel Chong and Cartoon Network do. I am also writing on a new device so things will be wonky for a bit. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this fix-story I decided to write.

"Look let's just calm down," Grizz said, trying to calm his brother. "Playing the blame game isn't going to get us any closer to finding a new home." 

"Grizz how are you not getting it through your thick head, you _can't_ fix this," Panda argued, glaring at the grizzly. "We're **not** wanted anywhere, we're never gonna find a home. Ugh, I'm outta here!"

"Hey where you going?" Grizz asked, pulling the panda bear back. "C'mon we gotta stick together! We can't leave, we're brothers!"

"NO, WE'RE NOT!"

Panda growled and pushed Grizz to the ground. Grizz and Ice Bear looked up at Panda in shock. Panda glared down at Grizz.

"We're not brothers Grizz," He said, anger flashing in his eyes. "We're just a bunch of dumb bears who made up some story to make ourselves feel better."

Grizz felt like he had been slapped in the face. Panda didn't just say that, did he?

"Panda..." Grizz murmured in shock. Panda's expression changed for a millisecond before turning back to being angry.

"I'm done Grizz," Panda said, then promptly turned around. "Good bye."

Grizz couldn't do anything as he watched Panda walk away. He stared at the ground, looking at his reflection in a puddle. The grizzly turned angry and smacked the puddle, getting muddy water on him and the bear beside him. Ice Bear winced and leaned back a little. Grizz growled at the ground, a sharp pain in his chest made his eyes water.

"Who needs him anyways, we got each other, right lil' bro?" Grizz asked Ice, who remained unresponsive.

Ice Bear didn't know what to say to quell his brothers anger, that had always been Panda's job. But now Panda is gone, and in fact is the the reason for his older brother's anger...

"Ah forget it," Grizz growled angrily. "You probably don't even want to be here right now, do you?"

"Ice Bear doesn't know." Ice Bear said, feeling a lump in his throat.

That just made Grizz even angrier and so he got up and started to yell.

"Well then fine!" Grizz exclaimed, pointing at the direction Panda went. "Why don't you just leave too? Obviously I'm not the greatest big brother in the world so you can just go away like that dumb dingle did!"

"Ice-"

"JUST GO!"

Ice Bear got up and ran when Grizz made a move to push him. Grizz watched him run with an angry glare on his face. When the polar bear was out of sight, Grizz fell to his knees and cried. He buried his face in his paws and sobbed loudly. Grizz stayed there for a long time, just crying and letting the rain wash over him. He wanted his brothers back.


	2. Search&Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These beginning two chapters just seem like a bunch of dialogue I know but I get the hang of it around the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoy this story and I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I don’t really know what kind of nicknames Ice Bear has from the other characters so yeah.

Grizz didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did know that he was being woke up by something poking his face. He giggled and tried to push it away, but the thing just poked him harder.

"Argh okay, I'm up," Grizz muttered and opened his eyes. "W-wha-Tabes!?" Chloe!?"

"Hey Grizz!" Tabes exclaimed, her chipper tone sounding tired. "We've been trying forever to get you to wake up!"

"Yeah, you sleep like a rock!" Chloe added, giggling a little.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grizz asked, confused. "Shouldn't you be back home, er, well, your home..."

"Our home is your home too," Tabes said, pumping her fist. "You didn't really think we'd just stay in the side lines, did you?"

"I-well no but I didn't think you'd come all the way out here!" Grizz exclaimed, a small smile on his face.

Tabes helped the grizzly bear up and pulled him into a hug. Chloe joined in as well. Three other sets of arms were wrapped around Grizz and he turned around. He was surprised to see Darrell, Lucy and even Charlie! It seemed as if everyone was here!

"Guys, it means so much to me that you're here," Grizz beamed, wiping a tear from his eye. "How did you get here anyways?"

"We borrowed my mom's car," Chloe explained cheekily. "Don't worry, she'll hardly realize it's gone!"

"Speaking of gone," Charlie piped up. "Where's Panda and Ice Bear?"

Grizz froze at the question, remembering what went on before. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We um, I-I-I...we kind of had a fight..."

"Aw Grizz I'm sorry," Tabes spoke and patted the bears head. "We have to find them before that Trout guy shows up. He seriously has a lot of issues he needs to work out."

The others agreed. Grizz gulped and nodded, then looked to the direction his brothers went. They could be anywhere by now.

"Let's split up so we can track them down easier," Tabes said, then she made up teams. "Charlie, Darrell, Lucy, you go try to find Stripes, Chloe, Grizz and I will try to find Ice Bear!"

With that two teams went their seperate ways. Chloe was in the front, looking for footprints as Tabes and Grizz followed close behind. Tabes noticed that Grizz was walking kind of stiff, and had a weird expression on his face.

"He Grizz, you don't look so good," She whispered so the girl in front didn't get concerned. "You alright?"

Grizz snapped out of his thoughts and put on a fake smile.

"Oh yeah me?" He asked, his smile looking painful. "Y-yeah I'm fine! Totally fine!"

Tabes was about to call him out when Chloe came to them looking panicked. She was breathing quick and talking in a raspy voice you could hardly understand her.

"Calm down Chlo-Chlo," Grizz soothed her and keeled to her height. "What happened?"

Chloe shook her head and took Grizz's paw. They crept behind a bush and Chloe pointed out what she had seen. Grizz's eyes widened as he saw what was going on. Panda and Ice Bear were locked in cages, each of them labeled something. Darrell and Lucy were in cuffs beside them, Charlie no where to be seen.

"What are we gonna do?" Chloe asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"We're gonna save my brothers." Grizz spoke, his eyes narrowing.


	3. Caught

Grizz stomped out of the bushes before Tabes or Chloe could stop him.

"Hey Trouty McFartpants!"

Officer Trout turned around and smiled at the bear before him. He laughed and scoffed at the grizzly.

"Hey there, do you like their new styles?" The man asked, gesturing to his brothers.

Ice Bear was stuck in a straight jacket and muzzle, Panda had on what looked to be a shock collar. Grizz growled and pointed his paw at the officer.

"You let my brothers go right now or-"

"Or what?" Officer Trout antagonized, his smile never faltering. "Are you going to attack me? Prove my point that you bears aren't fit to be in society? Look at you, you'd probably tear me limb from limb if you had the chance."

Grizz growled and moved towards Officer Trout. He was stopped when the men in those ridiculous gear outfits held him back. They were going to put a muzzle on him when Officer Trout held up his hand.

"Let him go," He spoke menacingly. "I want to see if he actually can do it."

"But sir-"

"I said let him go."

The men let Grizz go, stepping back when the brown bear glared at them. Grizz huffed and walked straight up to Officer Trout. They were nose to nose, Grizz just slightly shorter than him. Grizz heard Panda whimper, and he closed his eyes. Officer Trout laughed and backed away from the bear.

"Guess you can't do it after all," The grey haired man mocked with an evil laugh. "Take him away boys."

"Now see here-"

"Oh, so we have even more stragglers in our midst?" Officer Trout asked as Tabes and Chloe came running out. "Officer Murphy, arrest these law-breakers."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Officer Murphy frowned and did as he said, taking the two to his car. Darrell and Lucy waved at them, looking embarrassed.

"We found Panda by a river," Lucy started to explain. "That Charlie guy really likes him because when he went to hug him, he tripped and they both fell in. It was kind of funny. Then those guys showed up."

Tabes huffed and looked at Officer Trout's men in disgust.

"We gotta get the bears out of there." Tabes hissed as she saw Grizz get taken away.

"Yeah, but how?" Darrell asked, looking concerned.

"Just follow my lead."


End file.
